1. Technical Field
This invention pertains to a protective hood, such as a firefighter's hood, which may have a depending shroud to protect the neck of the wearer, and in more particular applications to a protective hood with an adaptable window for exposing portions of the wearer's face.
2. Background Art
Protective hoods, such as those used by firefighters are exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,972,520, 5,090,054, 5,873,132 and 6,662,375, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference, and are available commercially from Morning Pride Manufacturing, L.L.C. of Dayton, Ohio. Additionally, protective hoods are also used by others such as race car drivers, rescue workers and others.
Oftentimes, these individuals, particularly firefighters, have multiple protective hoods for use with different types of equipment and for use in different situations. For example, firefighters may have one protective hood for use with a self contained breathing apparatus (SCBA) which covers the eyes, nose and mouth of the firefighter. The hood in this instance should generally permit the wearer's eyes nose and mouth to be exposed through the hood to properly seal with the SCBA. This type of equipment is generally used in house fires.
However, there are often situations where it is not required to use an SCBA where the wearer may instead simply wear goggle or other protective eyewear. Therefore, the wearer does not need to have his or her nose and mouth exposed through the protective hood.